1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma television, a display panel type television, and a fabrication method of the display panel type television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a related prior art, there is known a plasma display apparatus wherein a glass substrate optical filter 5 is fixed on the front side of a front frame 3 (refer to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-5669, for example).
In this apparatus, after a plasma display panel 8 and a back cover 6 are installed with screws 9, the glass substrate optical filter 5 is slid into a groove on a hook-shaped projection 4 and temporarily fixe on the front side of the front frame 3. Then, the four corners of the glass substrate optical filter is pressed with pressure fixtures 2 and secured on the front side of the front frame with screws 7. Then, a front side outer case is overlaid on the glass substrate optical filter.
In the prior art described above, the glass substrate optical filter 5 is fixed by screwing the four corners of it with the pressure fixtures. However, the worker is not always able to fasten all the screws evenly. Unless all the screws are fastened evenly, it is difficult to keep the glass substrate optical filter and a plasma display panel 8 in parallel.
Moreover, in the prior art, both the glass substrate optical filter 5 and the plasma display panel 8 are fixed on the front frame 3. This causes the glass substrate optical filter 5 and the plasma display panel 8 to put their own weights on each other via the front frame 3, resulting in unnecessary loads being placed on both of these components.